Unexpected love, in unexpected places
by Aiosa Hekatara
Summary: Kenshin-Cold, adopted son of multibillionaire Hiko Seijouro Kauro- loyal, hardcore daughter of multibillionaire Koshijiro Kamiya.What happens when they meet? Read and find out. KK, AM, SM
1. Prolouge

Hiya minna-san. This is my first fic that I've ever written alone. I hope you like it. -

Disclaimer- If I owned RK do you think Id be writing on ???

The people

Kaoru Kamiya- 18 Kenshin Himura- 19

Misao Makamachi- 18 Aioshi Shinomori- 19

Megumi Takani- 18 Sanosuke Sagara- 19

Hiko Seijouro- 36

Koshijiro Kamiya- 36 Nadeshiko Kamiya- 34

Takashi Yamasaki-37 Ryu Yamasaki-19

Homairo Makamachi- 35

Kieto Takani- 35

Seijouro Manor

A boy of about 19 years of age was sitting on his windowsill looking out at the garden, a peaceful expression on his face. He had hair that was a deep blood red and calm violet eyes. On his cheek he had a cross shaped scar that he was absently kneading with his fingers. His name, Kenshin Himura.

There was a knock on the door and his eyes abruptly changes from calm violet to blank amber. "Come in." he said, voice void of any emotion.

A young servant walked in and bowed. "The master requires your presence in the den.

"Thank you, you may leave." He replied.

"Yes sir." He said bowing and leaving the room. Kenshin took one last look out the window and left with a sigh.

The Den

"You called for me Hiko." Said Kenshin, as he noticed that both Aioshi and Sanosuke were there as well.

"Yes, now take a seat." Hiko commanded. As soon as he was seated he began. "The Kamiya's have planned a meeting over at there house and you all are going. The Makamachi's, Takani's, and the Yamasaki's will be there as well. Unfortunately, your parents couldn't make it so you'll just have to deal with me." He said, the last part directed at Aioshi and Sano." We leave at 6 o'clock. If we're lucky we might be able to see the daughters of Kamiya, Makamachi, and Takani." All three of them nodded and left to their respected rooms.

6:17 Kamiya Manor

Hiko rang the doorbell and instantly a servant arrived. "Right this way sir. The others have already arrived and are waiting for you in the conference room." He said leading the way.

They came to a circular room with paintings and tapestries around it. In the center of the paintings and tapestries is a very detailed map of Kyoto. A round table was located in the center of the room where six people sat.

The ones nearest to them were Takashi and Ryu Yamasaki. Both father and son had black hair and blackish-red eyes. Next to them was Homairo Makamachi. He had brown hair and cerulean eyes that seemed to sparkle in the light. Kieto Takani was seated beside Homairo. He had auburn hair and dark brown eyes that had a certain warmth to them

Last of all were Koshijiro and Nadeshiko Kamiya. Both of them had raven black hair, but while Koshijiro had warm chocolate brown eyes Nadeshiko had sparkling sapphire blue ones.

"Ah, you've finally arrived. Please, take a seat." Said Koshijiro, motioning for them to be seated. Looking around the table he said, "Good, now that everybody is here we can finally start." Suddenly there was a crash and scream from upstairs drawing everyone's attention upward.

Well this is the end of the first chapter. I hope you like it. Please review by pushing that enticing purple button at the bottom of the screen. Flames are welcome cause they'll just make me want to improve on my writing.

Till next time, Ja Ne minna-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. The Club

Last time

Looking around the table he said, "Good, now that everybody is here we can finally start." Suddenly there was a crash and scream from upstairs drawing everyone's attention upward.

"What the hell was that Koshijiro?!" questioned Takashi. "I'm not sure at the moment. But maybe my daughter will know." He said in a serious voice. "Yes, our daughters are very troublesome when they want to be." Said Kieto with a frown. "Yes, but you have got to admit that some of there pranks are amusing. Like the time when one of the servants accidentally walked in while Megumi and Misao were changing so they gave him a makeover complete with manicures and clothes." Said Homairo with a laugh.

All of the occupants in the room laughed at that. "Well we'll just see what's up now won't we. KAORU, MISAO, MEGUMI GET DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!!!" Koshijiro yelled up the stairs. Immediately three girls with innocent looks on there faces came down the stairs.

They all had on black semi-baggy pants and form fitting shirts of different colors. The one on the left (Megumi) had on an emerald green while the one on the right (Misao) had on an icy blue. The middle one (Kaoru) had on a dark blue shirt and unlike the other two her innocent face was believable. "Yes father?" Questioned Kaoru innocence in her tone. "What was the noise coming from upstairs." He said sternly. With that her expression turned from innocent to confused. "What noise?" she asked. Koshijiro fixed her with a glare and reluctantly she relented, "You remember the servant that walked in as they were getting dressed," she motioned to Misao and Megumi as her father nodded. "Well he accidentally did it again so we gave him another makeover, took pictures that we will be posting on the internet later, took him to the attic and put him in the chest that I thought I locked," here she frowned before shaking her head and continuing "And the noise you heard was of him falling out of the chest and through the attic door to the floor." She ended simply.

Koshijiro shook his head in barely suppressed laughter while the rest started to crack up. "Oh is that all?" he asked sarcastically. Kaoru nodded her head and said "yeah basically. Anyway we have to get going so I'll see you later. Oh yeah," she added as an after thought, turning to Homairo and Kieto "Is it ok if Misao and Megumi sleep over?" She asked. They both smiled and said "Sure." "Ok now that that's settled we have to get going." And with that she turned and walked out with both girls laughing behind her.

With the girls

"Well that was interesting don't you think." Said Kaoru. "Oh yes it was, but did you see those boys that were with your father? Oh the one with the icy blue eyes is sooooooooo hot." Replied Misao dreamily. "Oh puh-lease weasel the one with the brown hair and eyes was so much hotter." Megumi quipped. "Oh you mean the one that looked like a rooster, fox." She jibbed back. "Oh would you two cut it out already." Said Kaoru playfully. "Plus the red head was totally the hottest." She ended. With that all the girls laughed.

Soon they came to a door that leads to the garage. They all went to their bikes which were parked side by side. Megumi's was black with green flames down the side with here name on the left in Japanese symbols. Misao's was the same except hers had ice blue flames down the side and her name was on the right. Kaorus was dark blue with a mixture of green and ice blue down the side with her name on the right and an angel with flowing black hair looking up to the sky arm outstretched on the left.

"So, whose up for a race?" she asked a mysterious glint in her eyes.

The Club

"Ha I won" said Kaoru with a smile. "Only because you're a freak of nature that can swerve through cars at 200 miles per hour." Misao said, glaring good naturedly. Kaoru laughed and said, "Whatever, lets just enjoy the club!" "Yeah!!!" was the response she got from her friends as they all walked in to The Rave. Music blasted as people danced and drank the night away.

"What can I get you ladies tonight?" asked the bartender. "Three margarita's please." answered Kaoru. "Coming right up." was his answer. "So whatcha wanna do tonight Kaoru?" asked Misao as she started to drink her margarita. "Dance and have some fun!!!" was the answer she got. "Well how bout we start now?" asked Megumi as she raised an eyebrow. With a smirk all three girls put down there drinks and headed to the dance floor as Toxic came on.

They moved to the center of the dance floor and began to move and grind against each other. As the song came to an end they stopped and walked back to the bar. Just then someone tapped them on the shoulder and they turned around only to meet warm brown, icy blue, and amber eyes.

Back in time to just after the girls left

"Well what do you think Hiko?" asked Koshijiro humorously. "They certainly do have a certain spunk to them, but I have yet to see any of the qualities of a great fighter." He replied seriously. Koshijiro smirked and said, "Well that is all in the eyes of the seer. I promise you that they are great fighters even if they don't act like it." "Yes well I'll just have to see that for myself later tonight. What kind of vehicles do they ride?" With that Homairo, Kieto, and Koshijiro smirked and replied evnly, "Motorcycles." Hiko's eyes widened slightly and said, "Motorcycles huh. Well what are you three still doing here, get going after them." Commanded Hiko. "Yes Hiko." They all replied and went down the hall that lead to the front door where their bikes were.

Sano's bike was black and had two swords crossing over each other with his name in green Japanese symbols on the left. Aioshi's was the same exept his name was ice blue and on the right side. Kenshin's bike was like the rest exept his name was in dark blue on both sides with amber flames surrounding it.

Just then they heard laughing as the girls pulled out. Their eyes widened slightly when they saw the bikes. "Dang, I want to know who painted those bikes." Then they heard Kaoru say, "So, whose up for a race?" and with that they took off.

At first they went at law abiding paces in a straight line, but when they got to the end of the street they took off, Kaoru in the lead.

"Fuck, did you just see that?!?!!" exclaimed Sano, eyes wide as saucers. "Kamiya's daughter is swerving through cars at more then 200 miles per hour!!!!" "Yeah, I saw it." Replied Kenshin evenly, but there was an exited glint in his eyes as they all raced after the girls.

At the Rave

The boys came slowly around the corner to see a smirking Kaoru pronounce, "Ha, I won." "Only because you're a freak of nature that can swerve through cars at 200 mph." said Misao, glaring good naturedly. At that Kaoru laughed and said, "Whatever, lets just enjoy the club!" and the other two replied, "Yeah!!" and walked into the club. They parked their motorcycles and went to check out the girls rides. "whoa, look at this, it looks so real." Stated Sano, looking at the angel on Kaoru's bike. The others nooded in agreement and then they all walked into the club.

As soon as they walked into the club Toxic began to play. "there they are." Said Aioshi icily, as he pointed to the dance floor just as the girls began to dance together. Sano was practically drooling as he watched them grind together in an almost seductive way. As soon as the music stopped the girls stopped dancing and began to walk back to the bar. Kenshin began to go over to them and just as they reached the bar they tapped them on the shoulder and met chocolate brown, aqua-green, and sapphire blue eyes.

"Hey look, it's the guys that were with my father." Said Kaoru, "So, what are you guys doing here?" Megumi asked, as she raised a perfectly curved eyebrow. "Well the meeting got kinda boring so we decided to see if you knew any good clubs." Was Sano's reply. "But I do have one little question. Who painted your bikes, they're awesome!" "Well, I'm glad you like my work Sagara." said Kaoru as she took a sip from her margarita. With that Sano's jaw dropped. "YOU painted those bikes?!?!" "Yeah, I had to do something to pass my time, and I always did like mechanics and art. "So, you build and fix them as well." Kenshin stated more than asked. "Well then, can you tell me what you did to the bike to make it as fast as it is, since you weren't even using that much power to reach 200 mph?" With that Kaoru smiled and said, "I take the engines and... tweak them a little." With that Kenshin looked at her and said, "A little?" "Ok, Ok, so I tweak them a lot, but I can't really explain how I do it, I just do, sorry." Kenshin just nodded and just then Dirty came on and Kaoru's eyes lighted up and said, "OH, I love this song, lets dance." And before Kenshin even had time to protest, not that he wanted to, he was on the dance floor with Kaoru moving against him. He looked to his right and left and found that both Sano and Aioshi had been dragged out on to the dance floor to, but by the smile on Sano's face, he was enjoying it. With a smirk Kenshin lowered his hands from her waist to her upper, inner thighs and pulled her against his body. (AN: Sorry bout the lame dance scenes, but I can't really dance so how am I supposed to do a descriptive scene about it??) When the song ended she grabbed his hand, interlacing her fingers with his, and dragged him toward the bar where the others were waiting. When she got to the bar she released his hand, sat down next to Misao, and began to drink her margarita. Kenshin sat down next to her, and just as she opened her mouth to say something to him gunshots rang through the club, silencing everyone.

Hey people, sorry for not being able to update sooner, but my internet wasn't working, so......... yeah. Anywayz, I made this chap. A bit longer and hopefully the next one will be even longer, but I can't promise anything. Ok. I have two polls that I need you people to answer.

Should I...............

Make this a lemon

Make this a lemon, but have it under a different story tittle

Forget about the lemon all together

Should I....................

Make Kaoru a kick ass fighter in the club

Make Kenshin do all the fighting

Make some random person do all the fighting and wait till later for them to fight

Please answer these polls in your review so I know what you think I should do.

Thank you to all that reviewed the first chapter and I hope you all keep reviewing.

Till next time on "Unexpected love in unexpected places"


End file.
